dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tttlove23/Mayron Legenrok
Mayron Starek Grandrorius Explendidus Legenrok, or casually Mayron, is the main and central protagonist of the long-running, and highly worldwide eternal and successful Smash Legend Bros. franchise. He was created by Brazilian video game designer Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho and also serves as the main mascot of Science fiction. Mayron made his first early appearance as the one by main characters of the arcade game Extreme Fantasy as "Rare Boy", released in 2024, and in his official debut as main protagonist of plataform game Legend Bros., released in 2025. He is American Lightrror-Boner who is part of the organization "Smash Legend Bros.", one of the organizations formed by the United States Armed Forces. The most powerful being ever known. Mayron is just simply inapplicable to the concepts of boundless, power, speed, destruction, chaos, war, death, pure, perfect and any other concepts that have existed, doesn't existed, and beyond.This Mayron is the most overpowered/strongest in the entire existence and non-existence. He is the Sulmiron Legenrok and Mary Charlêmy's eldest son and Luyjon Starek Legenrok's older twin brother, Rayken and Seinzie's grandson, Jessica Ganbison's main true lover and future husband, Wayron and Tuyjon's paternal cousin, Lyli Charlêmy's cousin. Biography Mayron was born on the Texas Independence Day, March 2, 2100, after the birth of his mother, Mary Charlémy, after Sulmiron left, even knowing this and leaving her (even though she knew that after her second and last son, Luyjon, she was going to be born next year, she could accidentally sacrifice herself to be able to see more possibilities of perfecting the rise of the Boners of TXADO levels, and rencarnations in the future). A few weeks later, Mary continues to take care of her baby, until some soldiers from the Repliskypes organization arrived, explaining to Mary that countless families and people had already suffered lives and extreme trauma, and they had noticed that 70% of most of the world's oil had been transformed in acid and manure, and many great problems worldwide. Shocked and surprised by the situation, Mary realized that the salary question her family had questioned was because of the extreme percentage of obsessions and human ambitions that exist worldwide and the monstrous detriment of self-esteem and human characters because of this , and then she had to ask her great best friend, Eyvie Frye, to be the main maternal figure and guardian of the baby Mayron, even because Mary realized that her second child is about to be born next year, and something extremely grandiose is about to happen to her, but Eyvie explains that there are even worse situations that he needs to address, such as: problems with cost-saving benefits government wages that his overseas relatives were already facing, government corruptions from other countries, and others. Upon hearing this, Mary asks her father-in-law, Rayken Legenrok, to take care of his boy and his younger brother before he is born, and he grabs her decision. At the time Luyjon was born on August 9, 2101, Mary is about to have an accidental sacrifice, and she told her newborn children: "... Mayron ... Luyjon ... I only hope that you recognize in which you you had to have it or not to see if they had already represented you, however you are being raised by your paternal grandfather, Rayken, do not be opportunistic, intolerant, obsessive and ambitious infinitely for everything in life, be extremely affectionate, but do not have any bit of bitterness, hatred, esteem and hostility, because the more a person demonstrates strong feelings, relationships, and esteem, in bad, difficult, complicated and extreme moments, another person to take and kill all the people that the other the more she loves, she can become angry and kill the person with extreme hatred, and then the person can enter into an immense loneliness, with suffering and sadness until she reaches the point of becoming an individualistic, envious and selfish person, because love is only replaced by hatred if the person has a weak head, and is weak psychologically by character. I hope you are willing in which to come to everything in life, the bad side of emotional and human complexity is one of the terribly strongest and most extreme things that ever existed in life's history. Be prepared! Farewell, my absolute and eternal loves ... and you too, Sulmiron ... my divine love ... " and after that, Mary dies. Battles Mayron Legenrok Vs Sans(Complete) Bill Cipher vs Mayron Legenrok So far stats Wins: 1 Losses: 0 Category:Blog posts Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Memes Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers